I've always believed in you too
by marymills
Summary: Set during 4x09. The town is given a little more time when Emma overhears Regina's conversation with Robin. "The only people in this town who believe in me are you and Henry."


**I'VE ALWAYS BELIEVED IN YOU TOO.**

Emma and Elsa were just about to leave Gold's shop when Emma's phone began ringing. She saw an unknown number at the display and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Emma? Emma, it's Tink! Do you hear me? I don't know how this thing works."

Had it been a different situation, Emma would have laughed at the fairy's unfamiliarity towards modern technology. "Yeah. What's up?"

"I found a solution that will bring us more time. I remembered an old spell that can, if there's enough of fairy dust, make a barrier to stop every curse."

"Well?"

"We did it! But the spell only lasts forty-eight hours, and then the curse hits."

"But there's no way to stop the curse, no matter how hard we try?"

"I am afraid not. You can go home, relax, but in two days…"

Emma nodded. "I get it. Thanks, Tink," she said quietly.

Elsa came closer and looked at her worriedly. Emma quickly told her what had happened. They were just about to leave when the savior noticed a little mirror, covered with dust and dirt. Her curiosity was too strong and she lifted it and stared it.

"Oh, that's a wishing glass," Belle immediately informed her.

"A what?" Emma asked, slightly confused. It was all about 'a glass' and 'wish' these days, she was starting to getting lost.

Belle went to Elsa who had moved to stand by the window, but responded, "You look at it and think about a person you wish to see, and it's supposed to show them to you."

Emma didn't even hesitate as she lifted the lid and look at her own reflection. There were many people she wished to see, to know they were safe, but her son was always the priority. It didn't take long and Henry appeared in the small mirror. He was just leaving. Emma continued to watching him, but then she realized Regina wouldn't have let him go on his own if she'd though it would be dangerous.

She wanted to check on Regina then, but as soon as she did, she regretted doing so.

"The only people in this town who believe in me are Henry and you."

Emma's heart sank and she started waiting, desperately waiting for Regina to mention her. Her who had always believed in Regina, but it never came. And suddenly Robin and Regina were kissing and Emma felt tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. She quickly closed the mirror and put it aside.

She wanted nothing else than to curled up under a blanket and let the tears fall. And for one, the luck was on her side and she did have a time to do so.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret carefully opened the door of Emma's room, and peeked in. "Emma, Henry's upstairs. Regina's called – "<p>

"No."

"You didn't even let me – "

"I don't care what she wants. Just no."

"She would like to be with him tonight and tomorrow. She will stay here, alright?"

Emma didn't answer, she only pulled the pillow over her head. Snow understood the clue and quietly left the room. She and David had been let out of the jail and they'd said the news to everyone. Now they were supposed to relax and enjoy the last moments before the battlefield, but since they'd come home, Emma was locked in her room and the only things they heard was her often blowing nose or soft cry.

"What's happened?" David asked as he put the baby down into the cradle.

"I don't know. It has something to do with Regina. She must have said something really bad to make Emma this upset. She hasn't been like this since…"

"Since she brought back Marian."

Both of them looked at one another and realized they thought the same thing. It was too obvious.

Regina arrived later that evening, looking completely exhausted. If she had been with Robin or looked for a solution for the town, they didn't know.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked.

Mary Margaret shrugged. "Pretty much. Henry's asleep already, I think he's planning to enjoy tomorrow as much as he can."

Regina smiled, and then she pointed at the door of Emma's room. "Emma's with Hook?"

"No. She told him they should stay separated."

The former mayor frowned a bit. "Oh. Okay. Then I'll go upstairs to Henry. Goodnight."

Snow kept watching Regina as her former nemesis climbed the staircase. She obviously didn't have any idea what had happened. They still had the other day.

* * *

><p>David and Snow hoped everything would be better by morning, they were used to the two women not talking to each other, but usually it was Regina who kept the silence. And it was Emma who tried to break through it.<p>

When they all sat down for breakfast, the usual rapidly changed and suddenly there was Emma, completely shut down, trying to make any eye contact with Regina, and then there was Regina desperately trying to catch Emma's eyes. Henry had been watching both of them the whole morning, but since no one – except for Emma who refused to speak – knew what had happened, they had no idea what to do.

Regina was utterly taken back by Emma's behavior. It had never been like that before. When they hadn't spoken, it had always been Regina's decision, but never Emma's. And it was such a weird feeling the brunette had never had. Each time she'd been mad at Emma, there had always been the certainty that when she needed the blonde would surely be there for her. When she wanted to forgive her, the blonde would just take it.

And after all, when Emma had brought Marian back from the past, Regina hadn't wanted to speak to her or had anything to do with her. And now Emma was ignoring her like she was finally granted her wish, and Regina didn't want anything else than to take everything back.

It was scary. Too terrifying – not to know if Emma was there for her. Even though she had never showed it, she always appreciated the fact that the savior cared for her. Somehow. If for Henry, Regina didn't care.

Suddenly the security was gone and Regina felt too vulnerable.

"We should do a lazy day," Henry said, putting his plate into the sink. "Watch some movie or so."

And Emma spoke, for the first time since her last conversation with Mary Margaret, and simply told him to go pick something. Henry, excited that his biological mother deigned to use her voice, quickly walked to the couch and started reading their DVD selection.

Snow caught David's eyes and inconspicuously nodded to their grandson, immediately following him, trying to give the women some space.

"Everything's alright?" Regina quietly asked.

Emma didn't ever look at her and shrugged. "I guess so." Then she lifted her gaze and the coldness within her eyes made Regina take a step back. "Where is _Robin_?"

"He wanted to stay with Roland in the woods. Where is Hook?" Regina fired back.

"Getting drunk at Granny's, probably." With that Emma took her cup of tea and walked to the sofa, sitting down at the edge, effectively making sure Regina wouldn't be able to sit anywhere near to her.

Regina snorted and shook her head. If Emma wanted to be like that, then fine. She didn't care, anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Why doesn't she speak to me?<em>

_Why did I do?_

_Why has she given up?_

_What am I supposed to do now?_

The last time she had been like that was during the first curse and a few days after its end when Henry hadn't wanted to speak to her. Since then she had never tried to get someone back.

Emma hadn't talked to her for the rest of the day and Regina knew the curse of Shattered Sight was coming in less that twelve hours and she needed to do something. Henry had gone upstairs, David had taken baby Neal into his room and Emma had immediately closed the door to her room.

Now Regina stood in front of her door, her hand lifted in the air and she was nervously biting her lip.

"You don't know what you're doing, Regina, do you?"

Snow's voice startled her very much and she turned around to see her sitting on the bar stole.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked as she came closer and sat on the other chair.

Mary Margaret shook her head in defense and took one of Regina's hand into hers, deeply looking into the dark brown eyes of the former evil queen. "I had been blind, but then I saw it and nothing could have been clearer."

"Snow, cut it out and say it," Regina said losing her patience. She _needed _to know what had happened between Emma and her without the brunette's awareness.

"Emma loves you."

"What?" She immediately snatched her hand out of the grip.

Snow watched Regina for a while, her features completely calm. "Just hear me out," she pleaded. Not waiting for an answer, she continued quietly so Emma couldn't hear her, "You have no idea how happy she was when you forgave her a few weeks ago. She came home and was crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she smiled and told me you had said you didn't want to kill her. She wouldn't tell me, of that I am sure, but she was so happy."

"That doesn't mean – "

"No, it doesn't. But remember how she always kept saving you and defending you. How sad she was when you started hating her for the Marian thing. It does not make sense and yet it makes the biggest sense."

Regina swallowed and then whispered, "Why would she be with Hook, then?"

"Maybe because you were with Robin. Maybe she didn't want to be alone? Or because that was what everyone wanted for her and what he wanted, and she just… did what she always does – was the savior."

"But I… I didn't know," Regina said, her voice slightly trembling.

"No one did. I realized it when I saw her crying out of happiness."

"Do you think I should… go to see her?"

"Tomorrow it will be really bad. You should. Just don't hurt her."

"I won't."

Snow smiled at her and left her alone. Regina slowly walked over to the door and knocked. When she didn't get any answer, she decided to just walk in.

Emma was curled up in a ball and kept sniffling. The only light in the room was coming from the small lamp beside the bed.

"Emma."

The blonde instantly turned over and looked at the brunette who was just closing the door behind her. "Regina. Please. Go away."

"No," she shook her head as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I am not going anywhere. I want answers."

"You're not gonna get anything."

"You love me," Regina stated as if it was not a big deal.

Emma widened her eyes and swallowed. "W-what?" Regina watched Emma's reddened eyes and wet cheeks.

"I know. Don't deny it, please. Just answer two questions and I'll be gone." Regina didn't try to look pleadingly, didn't want to use Emma's weakness for her to get what she wanted, but somehow the blonde couldn't resist, anyway.

"What do you want to know?" Emma asked and sat up, leaning against the bed-head.

"Why are you with Hook?"

The savior looked down on her intertwined hands and wasn't able to answer for a little while. But after all, her feelings were revealed, there was nothing to lose.

"I care for him. He's a douchebag sometimes, but obviously I have a taste for bad guys. And I know he cares for me, too. And I could fall in love with him, I really could, if I wasn't already in love with you. That's all. If I ever manage to fall out of love, then I might fall for him."

Regina silently nodded.

"Is there the other question or not? Because then I would ask you to leave my – "

"What did I do yesterday? What did I do so bad that it made you not to speak to me?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Emma said.

"Tell me."

There was a moment of silence. Regina started losing her hope and her patience. She was ready to beg Emma _or _make herself disappear.

"I've always believed in you too, you know."

"What?" Regina looked at the blonde, her eyebrows furrowed.

Emma took a deep breath and then she told her, "I saw you through a mirror in Gold's shop. You said Henry and Hood were the only ones who had ever believed in you, but that is not true. I have always believed in you, I have always trusted you."

"I…"

_Of course _Emma was right. And Regina didn't know why she hadn't mentioned before. Was it because she and Robin had never really talked about Emma Swan? Or was it because she was talking to her supposed soul mate, and it wasn't right to suddenly speak about her son's mother? Was it because she didn't want to make Robin think he had an opponent?

"No. Don't say anything, I get it. I am not your destined soul mate."

"Emma – "

"Go away, please." The blonde lied down and turned away from Regina. Then she looked over her shoulder to find out the brunette was still there. "Please!" she cried out as wet tears started streaming down her face again.

Regina quickly stood up and walked away, tears in her eyes as well.

Henry had already been asleep when she climbed into bed in her pyjamas. She listened to his even breath which usually helped her to calm down, but this time it was completely useless. Her heart was aching. And she didn't know how to put an end to it.

It was almost one in the morning and she kept tossing around and checking the time. And she kept thinking about everything.

She wanted to cry. If only she knew that sooner. If only she knew that before she let that damn fairy cloud her better judgment and make her fall for Robin. Now it was too late…

_I make my own destiny._

Regina's eyes snapped open as she heard her own voice in her head. That voice was right. If she wanted to change things, she could. Because what if Robin Hood was to her the same thing that Hook was to Emma – a chance at happiness, a supposed second chance? If Regina had known about Emma's feelings before she saw that stupid tattoo, there were no doubts she would choose Emma. And what's the difference now? Why to keep trying to find happiness with a man who already had a family, a beautiful family? Because Marian would wake up – they would find a way. Why to be in love with a said chance at happiness, when she could easily be in love with someone she chose to be with?

"I make my own destiny," she whispered to herself as she poofed out of Henry's room.

She didn't hesitate for a second and climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around Emma from behind. The blonde was startled and turned around, letting out a short yelp.

"What the hell, 'Gina? What are you doing here?"

"Please, don't be mad," Regina whispered, not letting Emma go out of her firm grip. "Please. Please." And she finally cried.

Emma watched her with wide eyes and then caught her in her arms. "Regina, you need to stop," the blonde whispered and caressed the dark hair. No matter how much angry she was at her, Regina's cry was heartbreaking and Emma couldn't bear to be the cause of it.

"No. Tell me how to fix it!" Regina lifted her eyes and looked deeply into the emerald ones, looking for forgiveness. Love wasn't weakness, no. It was strength. But when it seemed like we were losing it, it made us weak and vulnerable.

"You can't fix it. It may be too late."

"What if it's not?!" Regina asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, confused.

"If I am to choose – if for the first time ever, I am given a choice – I will choose you. I am choosing you… _Emma._"

The blonde let out a quiet sob. "Don't say that if you don't mean it."

Regina raised her hand up and placed it on Emma's cheek, gently wiping away the tears. "I do mean it."

"What about Hood?"

The brunette smiled sadly. "What about Hook?"

Then Regina cuddled up closer to Emma and softly pressed her lips at the pink ones. Emma tangled her fingers into the dark silky hair and pulled Regina as close as possible, pressing their bodies together in a perfect connecting way.

When they pulled away, their hot breaths shuffling, they leaned their foreheads against one another.

"Maybe you should stay here tonight," Emma whispered, her thumbs caressing Regina's jaw.

"Maybe…" Regina smiled into the darkness. "And maybe if we hold each other, I will be able to control myself more tomorrow at noon."

"Maybe…" Emma smirked. "Maybe 'maybe' will be our 'always'."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," the blonde chuckled and kissed Regina's forehead.

A silence took upon them, but it was a comfortable one. Both of them thought about their former lovers, trying to figure out if it wouldn't be better with them. But comparison wasn't a solution. It never was. And thinking about past, or future or 'might' and 'if', that wasn't what they wanted. What they believed in.

_They've always believed in one another._


End file.
